Lupinepaw (cloud)
Lupinetail is a black Egypitan Mau she-cat with purple eyes. (And she has no idea how to put some of that extra stuff thingy that goes on the right and how this works. I added it for you ~Wavey) Actually, she seems to be calm outside, but inside, she gets irritated easily by something like being pushed, or television advertisements. She also gets nervous easily sometimes. She is almost never curious, prefers being lazy or fighting players online in Pokemon. In The Blog Lupine joined BlogClan in February 20, 2016, as a BlogClanner named Thundersong. The reason why she joined BlogClan at that time was because she was too stubborn. She wanted to blurt out her AVoS predictions. The pages she visits the most in the blog are Name Generators, Fan Fiction, BlogClan Tavern, Warrior Names, and Hug Page, although she tends to not comment since she is too lazy / her brothers are around / doesn't know what to say. She tends to go to Live Chat first or Polls. In The Wiki Known as Silentflare90 Lup' (Which she got the name from one of her fanfics she keeps without sharing, and the 'Lup' part was 'lupine' split into half, not the object.) she joined with that username in June 5, although she had a different username before and she can't remember what day she joined with the username.) Although she goes to Live Chat (Different username :P ) more, she is usually nervous to go on the Wikia Live Chat for some reason. Trivia * Her favorite colors are gray and white. * She believes Maplepool, Jayfrost, Winterpaw, Eagleclaw, Darkwing, Wavesplash, and Foxo are the best fanfic writers. * She loves making her fursona, and main characters evil. Not always though, but she loves them evil and full of vengeance. (Ehh not psychotic mostly :P) * She loves seeking for secret pages. * She has no idea how people can write with their right hand, because when she tried to write with her right hand, she usually does a 'common eye scar' line. * She loves changing her name / description in many games. * She loves the Sonic The Hedgehog games, Pokemon, Warrior Cats, Horses Of The Dawn (Although she read only one book, it was awesome and sad.) Beast Quest, Five Nights At Freddys (Which she quit because her stupid brother put Windows 10 just for a stupid game when she was so close to completing the game FNAF2.) and formerly loved Minecraft, but now she quit it because she kept on crashing. And also Futurama. * She has a huge obsession over the Pokemons Fletchling, Pidove, Eevee, and Vulpix. * Even though Spanish was her first language, she couldn't write the Spanish words well, like for example, she spelled Bird in Spanish as 'Paharo' when it is supposed to be 'Pajaro'... ( :P ) * She's been looking around in Warriors Wiki for about three or four years, and she kept on thinking that the link to the blog would be to the facebook page (Which she doesn't want to visit because she doesn't want to know stuff about Facebook.) But then when she saw some fact she couldn't believe about warrior cats, she went to check it out. * She has a chihuahua and two cats, the chihuahua being Sparky, a golden-brownish or brown-orange male dog, one white fluffy (Or long-haired) tom with orange tabby splotches, an injured leg, and dark lime green eyes named Ritz, and another, his brother, being Kitty, a white short-haired tom with black splotches, his head like a tuxedo cat, green eyes. * Too nervous to create a Secret Clan or guild in other game since she has no experience. (She doesn't really have friends or a group to hang out with in real life because she hardly talks to anyone, unless they talk to her. Loves being alone sometimes because she thinks being with a group would mean she is being bossed around. * The highest amount of pets she had was about 12 pigeons, two dogs, and a cat. * She became an apprentice in June 10, 2016, since she finished her last year in Elementary. * She really wants to break all of her led pencils whenever she has to do Social Studies, Science, or writing that isn't free-to-choose-plot-story-whatever * She would love school if she didn't have to wake up early to get brainsmacked by the cereal she tends to eat. * Loves being gibberish and also loves using caps when she thinks she can use them. * She loves fire and darkness. * Her most favorite cats are Moth Flight, Cinderpelt, and Whitestorm. * She has two brothers. * Recess hateeee sooo muuucchhhh Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat